


The Billiard Room

by drake_the_ice



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Uncharted 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drake_the_ice/pseuds/drake_the_ice
Summary: On the hunt for his newest treasure, Nathan Drake crashes an auction at the Rossi Estate. He's planned his escape routes, but what he didn't plan for was the unexpected appearance of an old friend.





	The Billiard Room

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [UC_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/UC_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> Really just a whole lot of shameless smut between Nate and Rafe - hope you enjoy it!
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  Pre-game they meet again and fall into bed, maybe Nathan is on another adventure

As was the case with a lot of things, Nathan Drake had Sully to thank for his entrance to the Rossi Estate. Through the front door, even. He’d flashed his ticket to the burly doorman outside and they’d waved him in without a sideways glance – that sort of treatment was a luxury in itself.

A pretty waiter in a tailored suit – likely more expensive than the one Nate was wearing – offered him a glass of champagne on a small metal tray as he entered. Sully had told him to stay alert at all times, but he took one anyway. To refuse would be an offense to the hosts, and he wasn’t stupid enough to draw eyes to him before he’d even entered the ballroom. He did pass on a tray of snacks, though; he was too nervous to eat. 

He felt his lack of partner keenly, and tried to stop himself from constantly checking over his shoulder. He hadn’t done anything wrong – yet – and Sully had assured him that they weren’t followed on the drive over. Unfortunately, it did nothing to stop Nate’s nerves, and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to wait long for his opportunity. 

The ballroom was laid out for the night’s auction, and already there were people standing around: chattering over brochures that outlined the items available for bidding. Nate plucked one for himself from a nearby stand, pretending to read it as he scanned the area. As expensive as the items on show tonight were, they were not his primary goal. No, he was after something hidden deep in the house, and Nate knew that he’d have to find his way out of the ballroom to find it.

There was a staff door to his right, away from the throng of people, and as he watched a man scanned a key-card and disappeared inside. He counted the guards posted around the room: eight of them, but all positioned to watch the items laid out for auction. Someone must have decided that the key-card entry would be deterrent enough. Nate only had to stand casually by the door, wait for the lights to dim as the auction began, and stick his foot out to stop the door fully closing after someone came through it. Checking once to make sure no one was watching his exit, Nate disappeared into the depths of the estate.

He’d planned well for this heist and once he found his bearings, it was simply a matter of finding the estate’s billiard room. He and Sully had pored over a map of the estate the night before, plotting Nate’s possible entry and exit points. There was a window he could exit from inside the room, but Nate doubted that would even be necessary – the patrons of the estate would not be retiring until after the auction.

Even with all of their preparation, Nate still eased the door to the room open silently, his chest gripped with trepidation. His breathing returned to normal once he saw that it was empty, already prepared for guests who would not arrive for several hours. Nate didn’t think they’d mind if he had a quick look around first.

The room was covered in wood panelling, with expensive-looking Persian rugs laid out under each piece of furniture. The main attractions were, of course, a billiard table by the window and a red pool table in the centre of the room, but there was also a modest bar set up along one wall and a few couches set up for spectators. 

Nate circled the room once, looking for anything out of place. The windows might have been a problem during the day, but now in the late evening the curtains had been drawn. He poked his head through the gap just in case, and saw that the room faced out onto an empty courtyard – it was unlikely someone would see his shadow moving, and it was a good escape route should he need it. He flicked the window unlocked before moving back into the centre of the room. 

It only took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for – a small, intricate box that was resting on one of the ornate side tables. Apparently, if you were rich enough, you didn’t need to lock your expensive toys away. He weighed it in his hands for a moment, wondering how to unlock the little device, but the sound of the doorknob turning made him quickly put it back where he’d found it.

He turned slowly, ready to put on the mask of ‘English-speaking tourist.’ Inwardly, he cursed himself – he must have been followed from the ballroom. The door opened and shut again, and a man stepped inside. It took Nate a few seconds to realise that they knew each other.

“Rafe?”

The man looked up – it was definitely him – and his mouth broke into a languid smile as their gazes met for the first time in a decade. 

“Nate, it’s been a while.” Rafe’s voice was deeper, Nate noticed. The man had aged well, growing out of the gangly body he’d had as a young adult. Now he was larger: understated muscles rippled under a well-tailored suit. The hair on his head was slicked back more tidily than Nate remembered, but the peach fuzz that had been on his chin before had now matured into a permanent five o’clock shadow.

Nate didn’t think he looked half-bad himself, either, and he swelled his chest as he saw Rafe’s eyes roam his body. They had been something all those years ago, when he had just finished his teenage stints in prison and Rafe had come into the Adler fortune. They had been doomed to fail, really, and it would have happened even if things around them hadn’t gone so pear-shaped. They might as well have been opposites, destined to live their lives on opposite sides of the line.

“I don’t remember you being the snooping type,” Nate said, leaning against the pool table. He was not afraid of Rafe – the man was sly, but memories of nights spent in penthouse hotel rooms were filling his head like a viscous fluid. He thought about offering the man a drink, for old time’s sake.

Rafe grinned, just a little too much of his teeth showing. Not a hair on his head was out of place, Nate noted with a degree of respect.

“I’m not snooping,” Rafe said calmly, “But I’m good friends with the Rossi family, and I take personal offense when people try to steal their property.” Nate put his hands up.

“Rafe, go easy on me here. Does it look like I’ve stolen something?” He wiggled his fingers and gave a teasing grin – Rafe had always hated the way Nate was so utterly blasé about everything. From the way he smiled in reply, his jaw tightly clenched, Nate decided triumphantly that it was still a trait the man found irksome.

Rafe wasted no time in pointing to the box Nate had picked up earlier. “You want that.”

Nate tried not to show his surprise – Rafe hadn’t been in the room when he was holding it. “Well, I can’t deny that it’s not a nice box.”

“Just the latest clue for the great Nathan Drake, correct?” Rafe stepped forward until he was close enough that Nate could reach him with an outstretched arm. “I’m sure the Rossi’s will be fascinated to hear about it when you get arrested.” Nate winced.

“Aw, Rafe, we don’t need to get the authorities involved – you never liked them either.” A memory flashed in his mind: Rafe, stabbing a prison guard in a Panamanian jail. Nate supressed the thought before it could escape his mouth, but the look in Rafe’s eyes told him that he was thinking about it too. Thankfully, the thought scattered when Rafe shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re right, I don’t.” He rocked on his heels. “But, that doesn’t mean I haven’t found you with your hand in the cookie jar, so I feel that you owe me something.”

Nate raised his eyebrow. “What, you want a cut in my next job?” The other man laughed.

“I don’t need money, Nate, who do you think I am?” Suddenly they were very close together, and Nate couldn’t say whether he or Rafe had been the one to breach the distance between them. 

What he did know was that Rafe was the one who kissed first. Nate could taste sweet wine and the distant flavour of mint on Rafe’s breath, and it felt almost like muscle memory to be kissing him again after so long.

When they broke apart after a few seconds, Nate took a step backwards. In front of him, Rafe’s face broke out into a sly smile.

“You’re not friends with the Rossi’s, are you?” Nate asked, already knowing the answer before the man spoke.

“No, I wouldn’t know them from a bar of soap, honestly.”

Now it was Nate who initiated the kiss, pressing their mouths together with more urgency than the first time. Rafe grunted as Nate pressed their bodies together, tilting his head to get Rafe’s mouth open and prodding not-so-gently with his tongue. Rafe bit his bottom lip, hard, and Nate hissed and tried to pull away. He was stopped by Rafe’s hand tangled in his hair, keeping their heads close together. So he wanted to play that game, Nate thought to himself.

Nate pushed him further into the room, a hand on his ass lifting him just enough off the ground that Rafe had no traction on the carpet. He hated being carried, a detail that Nate remembered well, but the nails that dug roughly into his back served as a reminder, even though Nate didn’t mind one bit.

When Rafe’s legs hit the edge of the couch, they both lost their balance and fell onto the cushions, Nate landing heavily onto the smaller man. The fabric underneath them was comfortable and when they started kissing again in this new position, Nate considered that he normally would have taken his time with his partner, feeling and exploring without thinking of the time. Nate had a suspicion that this would not be the case with Rafe.

Their kiss began to turn hot and heavy, and as much as Nate enjoyed their sparring tongues, he didn’t appreciate Rafe biting his lip again – nearly hard enough to draw blood. Making an angry grunt that he hoped got his complaint heard, Nate broke the kiss to move down to Rafe’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin in retaliation. Rafe groaned and curved underneath him, arching his spine so that their bodies brushed against each other. Instantly Nate flattened himself against the couch, keeping Rafe restrained while he ravaged his neck.

“Bastard,” Rafe hissed breathlessly. One of his hands pressed on Nate’s back, trying to push him into a humping motion that would cause friction between them again. Nate was too focused on the pale skin of Rafe’s neck to care. He tried to push the man’s collar further down with his nose, but Rafe’s bow-tie was tied too tightly and he made an exasperated sound. 

“Easy…” Rafe’s voice was calm in his ear. “You give me what I want, and I’ll do the same.” Nate obliged readily to the deal, moving some of his weight to his knees on either side of Rafe’s body so that he could start a slow grinding rhythm. Making a sound of pleasure, Rafe reached up to undo the tie. 

As soon as it was free, Nate tore open Rafe’s shirt, breaking a few of the buttons off their threads.

“Careful,” Rafe hissed, “That’s expensive.”

“Buy a new one,” Nate replied. Looking up to respond, Nate had a moment to look over Rafe’s bare chest, noticing that it was dusted with dark hair that must have grown during their separation. He dipped down again almost instantly, marking Rafe on his collarbone. 

Beneath him, Rafe had started to unbutton their pants – first his own and then Nate’s. He couldn’t crane his neck down far enough to see what was happening, but he felt Rafe’s hands push his dress pants just down under his ass, and the next moment his erection was being popped out into the air.

Nate forgot all about their grinding when Rafe held him with one hand, giving a few lazy strokes before pressing their dicks together so that he could stroke them in unison. The attention felt good, and Nate pressed a few slow kisses on Rafe’s jawline. 

Hands snaked up to Nate’s shoulders, holding them close together, and Nate felt their erections bob against one another, temporarily forgotten. He pushed himself above Rafe so that he could look down at his face.

“You gonna deal with those?” Nate asked, and Rafe rolled his eyes.

“Demanding,” he murmured, sliding off the couch. He settled on the carpet on his knees and repositioned Nate until he was sitting on the edge, his erection sticking out over his waistband. 

Rafe’s shirt was beginning to fall off his shoulders, and Nate gave it the final nudge it needed to slip off completely. Rafe pulled his arms free and looked up at him suspiciously. 

“Do you want the pants off too?” He asked. Nate shook his head.

“Whatever,” Rafe grunted, leaning forward and putting his mouth on Nate’s erection. Nate moved his hips a little, finding the right position before Rafe started bobbing up and down effortlessly. From above, Nate could see that Rafe’s hair was still obnoxiously pristine, and raked both his hands through the stiff strands, encouraging Rafe to move at a quicker pace.

Rafe made a noise that sounded like “don’t mess up my hair” but Nate chose to ignore it, basking in the feeling of Rafe’s hot mouth taking him to the edge. 

With a wet pop Rafe pulled his mouth away, looking accusingly up at Nate.

“I said, don’t mess up my hair.” Rafe used Nate’s knees to help him onto his feet, and he stood aloof with his arms folded in front of him. A little bit agitated by the interruption, Nate tried to pull Rafe closer, but the man put on a sour expression and stepped back until he was out of reach. It looked comical with his erection still pressed against his stomach, glistening with pre-cum. Two could play at Rafe’s game, Nate decided.

“I won’t touch your hair,” Nate promised, standing up so that their heights were restored. Rafe looked ready to argue, but Nate didn’t give him the opportunity, gently pushing him with a destination in mind. When Rafe hit the side of the pool table, his face instantly turned sour.

“No way,” He said firmly, “I don’t want carpet burn on my ass.” Nate chuckled, and quickly retrieved a few cushions that they’d knocked to the floor off the couch. He held them up questioningly.

“Will this do?” Rafe thought for a moment before sighing deeply.

“Fine, but you’re going to need this.” Reaching behind him, Rafe thrust his hand into his back pocket and brandished a condom. 

“It’s the only one I’ve got,” He warned, “So don’t mess it up.” Without being told, Rafe started to kick off his dress shoes, freeing his feet so that he could slip off his pants and underwear. When he was completely undressed, he looked accusingly at Nate.

“Well?” Nate, who had been too busy staring at Rafe’s naked body, looked up with a start and noticed the glare he was receiving. He instantly started shedding his clothes – he hadn’t even taken off his suit jacket in the commotion – and within seconds they were both standing nude.

Nate hesitated for a moment, suddenly reminded of his surroundings. The whole thing seemed surreal. Surely someone was going to walk in, and then they were both going to get arrested buck-naked. Reminding himself that he and Sully had chosen a time where the room would be unoccupied for several hours, Nate started to help Rafe position pillows on the pool table.

He let Rafe pull himself up this time – he didn’t want to be denied an ejaculation again just because he lifted the man. Rafe tentatively lay down on top of the pillows, testing them by twisting his body a few times. He sat up again.

“Okay?” Nate asked. Rafe shrugged.

“It’s intolerable, but I doubt you’re willing to swap.” 

“You doubted right.” Nate grinned. Rafe lay back down on the pillows with a huff.

“Well you’re taking too long – hurry up and do something before I go limp.” Nate chuckled, there was no risk of Rafe going completely flaccid anytime soon, but he knew Rafe had to say something to try and bruise his ego. 

He leaned over Rafe’s body to kiss him, but the pool table was too high and its rim dug painfully into Nate’s hip.

“This isn’t really working.” Rafe was the first to complain, squirming uncomfortably. Nate sighed.

“I can’t get my hand in the right place when I’m lying on top of you like this either,” He agreed, “Maybe you can turn on your side or something?” With a sigh, Rafe flopped over so that he was lying on one side. Nate urged him to bend one knee, and he pressed a finger gently between his cheeks. 

“Now I feel like I’m getting a prostate exam.” Rafe’s complaint sounded muffled, his cheek pressed against one of the pillows, and Nate tried to ignore it as he continued to push one finger inside the puckered hole. Rafe’s whole body tensed.

“Do you want me to cough too? Jesus Nate, use some lube!” Nate pulled his finger out with a start, and Rafe sat up again.

“This really isn’t working,” He said. Nate nodded.

“The rugs look expensive,” Nate offered, pointing down at the carpet underneath his feet. Rafe looked down before shrugging and vaulting off the table. He transferred the pillows to the ground before positioning himself on them, looking up expectantly at Nate.

“Well, it’s your job to get this going again.” Nate couldn’t hold back a grin as he climbed on top again.

“I’ll start easy,” he teased, rubbing their bodies together, appreciating the way it felt better without clothes between them. Rafe drew his knees up and apart a little, giving Nate space to lie between them. They kissed and petted heatedly again, and Nate felt Rafe grow stiff between their bellies, having fallen a little flat during their intermission. Breaking the kiss, Nate brought his hand up to Rafe’s face, and the man sucked the fingers in his mouth without even opening his eyes. Once they were sufficiently coated in saliva, Nate moved his hand back down and gently pressed at Rafe’s opening with his index finger. 

It entered relatively easily, and Rafe barely made a sound when, after a few moments, Nate pushed in a second and then a third. Nate would have worried that he was hurting the man, if it weren’t for the way that Rafe’s hips were already jerking desperately against his fingers.

“Do it already,” Rafe groaned, hitting Nate in the cheek with the wrapped condom he’d been holding in his fist. Pulling his fingers out, Nate quickly unwrapped the condom and rolled it over himself. It was already lubricated, and he silently thanked Rafe for assuming that a bottle of lube wouldn’t be around every time he needed it.

Lining himself up and separating Rafe’s legs further apart, Nate pushed himself in slowly. Rafe grunted, and looking down Nate saw his brows pressed firmly together. 

“It’s alright, keep going,” Rafe ordered when he felt Nate hesitate. Nate repositioned them, moving one of Rafe’s knees until it was up in the air against Nate’s shoulder. He felt Rafe relax a smidgen, which was just enough for Nate to fit in perfectly. He paused there, waiting, and watched the tension in Rafe’s face slowly fade. After a few seconds, the man opened his eyes and looked straight at Nate.

“I bought a vase last week.” 

Nate was speechless. His dick was literally inside him and Rafe wanted to talk about a vase? But it was as good a topic as any while they waited, he supposed. 

“Yeah?” Nate humoured him, wriggling his hips a little to test the space. Rafe’s expression stayed calm, so Nate pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Rafe grunted.

“The designs on it allegedly reveal the location of Shambhala.” Rafe’s words stuttered as Nate started to find a slow rhythm, gently thrusting himself inside. “Almost all of the antiques from that era disappeared recently, so I was lucky to find this one.” Nate wasn’t really listening to what Rafe was saying – he just hoped the man would stop talking soon. 

“Do you know the stories about it – Shangri-La? According to legend, the Cintamani Stone is hidden there. You know what a find like that could be worth?” Rafe sounded pleased with himself but it was the words themselves that caught Nate’s interest. 

“Shambhala?” Nate repeated, making small grunts as he increased the speed of his thrusting. Rafe had stopped making sounds of pleasure, but he had wrapped his legs tightly around Nate’s waist and was bouncing with the movement. Did he want to have sex, or brag about his finds? Nate wasn’t entirely sure.

Rafe continued to talk to himself, seemingly oblivious to the way Nate’s thrusts were becoming more erratic. He was now thrusting hard enough that each push moved Rafe a little bit further off his nest of pillows, until the pillows were gone entirely. Nate could feel some slick between their bodies where Rafe’s dick was wedged between them, but he wanted to ensure that Rafe came first.

Nate waited until Rafe had paused for breath before he spoke.

“I found Shambhala.”

He even stopped his thrusting just so that he could see Rafe’s reaction. A plethora of emotions crossed the man’s face – starting with disbelief and passing through a few stages of fury before eventually landing on shock. His mouth gaped.

“What?” 

Nate grinned at his reaction, pulling out of Rafe completely and sitting back on his haunches. Rafe looked offended, glancing down at the space between them – suddenly hyper aware of the pleasurably sensations radiating through his body that had just been interrupted. Now that he had Rafe’s full attention, Nate knew exactly what he wanted next. 

Flipping Rafe onto his stomach, Nate pulled his hips up so that Rafe’s ass was in the air before plunging his full length deep inside again. Rafe made a drawn out groan, and for a few minutes Nate relished in the sound of skin slapping together, their shaky grunts filling the room.

“Fuck, Nate!” Rafe cried out, his words partly obscured by the way Nate had his face pressed into the carpet. Nate started speaking: half to himself and half to the man he was pounding.

“Shambhala is destroyed now – a few explosions went off and shattered the stone too. Oh, it was amber, in the end, totally flammable. The story’s pretty good, actually, if you’ve got time to hear it.” 

Rafe howled into the floor, furious, and Nate reached his hand around to stroke Rafe’s wet member to complement the thrusting. He could feel himself beginning to leak inside Rafe – that’s how close he was – but he held himself back just enough so that he didn’t spill completely. 

From underneath him, Nate heard Rafe’s muffled words.

“You fucking legend.” 

Nate chuckled, watching the man writhing underneath him.

“No, the legend’s fucking you.”

Rafe came first.


End file.
